watching her
by LovelyLittleMudblood
Summary: this is not what he thought she was doing
1. Chapter 1

Where was she always going? They had shared the heads common for months now and every other night she puts on her uniform and her head girl robes and and sneaks out when she thinks he isn't paying attention or is asleep. This time though Draco was determined to find out where she was going and what she was up to. Slipping out the door seconds after her making sure not to be heard her followed behind her in the shadows until she came to a stop in front of a wall,

'the room of requirement' he thought 'what could she be doing in there' he followed quickly knowing if she got in without him he wouldn't get to find out. The room was dark as he entered wishing for a way to hide so she wouldn't suspect he was there he waited. Slowly the room transformed into a well light space with mirrors for walls and a beautiful hard wood floor. Standing directly in front of him was Hermione, he didn't understand how he could see her but she didn't seem to see him. Slowly putting his hand up he felt cool glass. She must not be able to see through to this side. So draco sat as he watched her.

Slowly Hermione slid her robe down her arms and carefully laid it on the floor. Next she started to unbutton her top, this caught dracos attention. What was she up to. She reached the last button and shook the shirt off. This was NOT what Draco had expected when he decided to follow Hermione when she snuck out of their shared common room. Where had Granger been keeping that body? He had no idea she even owned clothes like that. 'When did she get so sexy' he thought as he watched her finish removing her head girl uniform. He watched her sit on the floor while she buckled the heels she had pulled out her beaded bag. She fiddled with a pink thing and suddenly the room was filled with some kind of muggle music. He watched fascinated as she ran her hand up her leg to the top of the thigh highs she had buckle to her black high waisted panties. Slowly she lay back on the floor running both her hands up over her hips the skin on her stomach lightly cupping her own breast through a black bra and into her hair as she lifted her hips from the floor and rolled over onto her knees. Draco felt his mouth go dry as Hermione pushed herself off the floor and started to sway her hips slowly...'could all women move like that' he thought... he had never seen another woman dance in this way, then again he had only ever looked at pureblooded women. He had never allowed himself to look at hermione, merlin, How he regretted that now.

Hermione rotated her hips in a slow figure eight before dropping to her knees crawling toward the wall of glass draco was hiding behind he felt himself grow shamelessly hard. He watched as she lowered herself down to the floor in a painfully slow movement, rolling onto her back she slid her hands down her body arching her back to meet her hands as she went. Oh gods he could have cam right then and there he had never seen anything so attractive. Had she always been this fierce of a woman under all those baggy clothes or is this how she's dealing with the events of the war he wandered. If this is what she does every time she sneaks out of their room, he might just have to follow her more often.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days before he got the chance to watch her again. Behind the mirror he noticed that the room was not as well lit this time, and there seemed to be two chairs. He watched as Hermione removed her clothes, this time under her robes she wore a black lace bra with black panties that hugged her hips on her wais there was a white belt with straps that ran down the flesh on either side of her belly button down into her panties and connected at a little higher than mid thigh, to the white stockings she wore with black strappy heels.

He watched her walk over to a darker corner of the room and come out holding hands with two other people, it was too dark for Draco to tell who they were, only that they were men. He felt an odd sensation as he watched her position the two men on the empty chairs. On kept his head down so the hat he was wearing shadowed his face, the other took off his hat and held it in front of his face but draco could see pale blonde hair on the top of the second mans head.

Hermione walked over to the wall directly in front of him put her hand on the glass and waited for the music to start. The sound of a loud violin filled the space as Draco sat to watch her dance. Hermione turned and pressed herself up against the glass sliding down it slowly, giving him a fantastic view of her ass. Once her knees hit the floor she started to crawl toward the first man. A rough deep male voice sounded through the music and Hermione pushed herself up between the first mans knees. he grabbed her hand and spun her around on her heels and together they stood, her back to his chest, he ran his dark hands up her body to her shoulders and pushed her back down his body turning as she stood back up on her feet . he watched as the man wrapped one arm around her waist taking her hand in his other they danced around the second man and back to the middle of the floor. He spun her around and picked her up, sliding her back down she wrapped one leg around his waist.

Draco was enthralled with her, when did she become this person? Had she always been? How could he have missed that? Did any one else know? And who are the men shes with. He still hadn't seen the first mans face. he moved closer to the glass, Hermione spun around and lowered herself to her knees against the other mans chest the man then pushed her to the floor infront of the second man. It was then that draco got a clear look at the first mans face.

Blaise Zabine… his best friend… what the hell was going on?

Confused he turned his attention back to Hermione. She reached for the second man, who dropped his hat and pulled Hermione to her feet as he stood. Hermione moved to stand behind him her hand on his chest it. It was then that Draco looked up to find out who the second man was. Only to be met with this own face.

What the hell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come with me" Draco whispered as he pulled Blaise along behind him "and stay quiet."

He pushed Blaise inside the room and stepped in quickly behind him, motioning for him not to make a sound. Nodding his head toward the glass wall he had become so accustomed too. Blaise looked at him with questions written all over his face. Draco put a finger to his lips then pointed. He watched in amusement as an array of surprised emotions played through his best friends fine features. Looking away from blaise he watched Hermione do her before dance stretching. Still in her heads girl uniform bare foot in the middle of the room. Blaise was in for a pleasant surprise in about 3 minutes.

This time granger was joined by a girl, one he had never seen. Black hair and muggle tattoos. She was wearing skin tight muggle shorts, and a black bra, boots instead of heels she stood against the wall with her shoulder against the glass. And watched every move Granger made as the brunet moved behind the changing wall.

Draco had never been so unprepared as he was in this very moment, his heart jumping into his throat when Granger came back out in her typical heels, stalking with small jewels on them sparkeling all the way up her firm legs and disappearing underneath… a quidditch jersey , not just any quidditch jersey a slytherin qudditch jersey, HIS slytherin quidditch jersey. Blaise looked at him extremely impressed but also confused.

They both watched as she turned on the pink thing, music filling the air and she started to move. Walking over to the glass wall the boys watched Blaise slightly panicked looking to Draco wondering if she knew they were there. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to granger, placing her hands on the mirror in front of her she hung her head between her arms and started to move her hips in that slow figure eight that Draco had come to know so well. Her head rolling side to side, her mass of curls looking slightly wet and much more attractive than Blaise could ever recall.

Throwing her head back her hair flying she turned pressing her back to the cool glass and sliding down to the floor . slowly she extended her arms straight out in front of her, her top half pressed the ground her hips still moving slowly in the air, reminding blaise slightly of a cat, a strangely sexy forbidden cat…. Had she looked like this before the war?

Turning onto her back she moved her hands down her body sliding her hands under the jersey before sliding back out and down to her thighs then back up, the boys had been so focused on her hands that they had missed the other girl had come over to her Hermione know on her knees the muggle girl grabbed grangers hands and pulled her to her. Pulling grangers body ontop of hers before flipping them both so that she lay on top of Granger and grangers front was once again on the floor together the girls pushed their hips up the muggle girl placed her hand in the center of grangers back and pushed her down her other hand holding her hips in place before pushing her away from her completely. Granger pushed herself up to her knees the boys watched her body rise and fall with the beat of the music.

Granger sot to her feet and smirked slowly dancing around the other girl before pressing herself against her back the other girl reaching behind took hold of the jersey and pulled Hermione around to the front of her together to pulled the jersey up over grangers head, Draco heard Blaise let out a breath of air and knew he was just as turned of as he was..

The girl ran her hands up grangers hips guiding them, dipping on then the other Granger's tight muscles moving perfectly beneath her hands and Draco had never felt so jealous in his life. Suddenly the girls broke apart both moving perfectly next to each other the same moves at the same time. Granger continued to move her arms above her head her hands in her hair. As much as he hated to do it he knew they had to get out of there before Granger was done or they might be discovered. Grabbing Blaise by the hand he pulled his friend to his feet and all but forced them both out of the room .


End file.
